potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) is a half-blood wizard and a member of the pure-blood Potter family. He was raised by his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, after his parents were killed by the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Biography Infancy Harry James Potter was born on 31 July, 1980 to James and Lily Potter. For his first birthday, his godfather Sirius Black bought him a toy broomstick, which proved to be his favourite gift of all (Chapter Ten - Kreacher's Tale). Although the broom only rose two feet from the ground, he smashed a vase his aunt Petunia had bought James and Lily, and very nearly killed their pet cat. The birthday tea was a very quiet affair with only the Potters and Bathilda Bagshot; Peter Pettigrew, whom Lily had affectionately called "Wormy" in writing to Sirius about it, had stopped by the weekend prior and seemed quite upset. Childhood Harry was often said to have been mistreated by his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. While they never starved him, he was not allowed to eat as much as perhaps he should have received, with Dudley taking something if Harry truly wanted it. 1991 On his eleventh birthday, the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid broke down the front door of the shack Harry and his relatives were living in, and informed him of the wizarding world, much to the outrage and chagrin of his aunt and uncle''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Chapter Four - The Keeper of the Keys). Hagrid then took Harry to buy his wizarding supplies, including his textbooks, robes and wand. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Chapter Five - Diagon Alley) It was at this time that he learned how little he knew of the wizarding world, and heard about how Lord Voldemort had killed his parents. In King's Cross, he was helped by Molly Weasley on entering Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. On the train he met Ronald Weasley with the pair becoming fast friends, Draco Malfoy, who he met at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and was rejected by Harry, Hermione Granger, who Ron instantly started disliking, and Neville Longbottom, who lost his toad. Arriving at Hogwarts, he was led by Hagrid and was on the same boat as Ron, Hermione and Neville. When he first saw Professor McGonagall, he knew that he shouldn't cross her. When the Sorting Hat sorted Harry, it said that Harry "would have done well in Slytherin". Physical appearance Harry was small and skinny, perhaps due to having spent much of his childhood living in a cupboard beneath a staircase''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Chapter Two - The Vanishing Glass). He had bright green eyes and messy, jet-black hair. He wore round glasses that were held together with spellotape due to Dudley having broken them. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:Article stubs Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1981) participants Category:Aurors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Cho Chang's romantic relationships Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Dementor attacks Category:Disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter participants Category:Duelling Club members Category:Duelling Trophy recipients Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Elder Wand masters Category:Elder Wand owners Category:English individuals Category:Evans family Category:Founder Duels champions Category:Ginny Weasley's romantic relationships Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Heads of the Auror Office Category:Hogwarts dropouts Category:Horcrux destroyers Category:Horcrux hunters Category:Horcrux possessors Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Lord Voldemort's horcruxes Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Ministry of Magic allies Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Mischief makers Category:Only children Category:Orphans Category:Parselmouths Category:Peverell family Category:Philantropists Category:Plot to Open the Chamber of Secrets Participants Category:Plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone participants Category:Potions Club members Harry Category:Prewett family Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Quidditch players Category:Return of Lord Voldemort participants Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Seekers Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Skirmish at the Room of Requirement participants Category:Slug Club Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Special Award for Services to the School recipients Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Weasley family Category:Wizard of the Month